<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>31 Days by Alastorwantsfood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192334">31 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastorwantsfood/pseuds/Alastorwantsfood'>Alastorwantsfood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Time Loop, Trauma, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastorwantsfood/pseuds/Alastorwantsfood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you save someone you don't know?<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>~<br/>All characters from Haikyuu belong to the rightful owner of Haruichi Furudate, sensitive topics are covered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Character(s), Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendo Satori/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a long time ago for a friend and it's honestly been so much fun to write, it's one of my favourite's so far but please don't expect fast updates jkdshdjgf I have school and yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood. Copious amounts of it, drowning the floor in a beautiful, deep red. It was glistening, almost sparkling. Of course, that wasn’t what was happening. The heat lamps shined down onto the stained floor making it appear that way. <br/>
Tendo looked at it, his scared face looking back. He gulped and tore his gaze away from the red tinted floor. He immediately regretted that decision as the moment he looked away he wanted to throw up. The urge to vomit was lingering at the back of his throat as he stared at the arm that was dangling from the bathtub. A thick, red line travelled from their wrist, down the tub, and collected in a pool at the bottom. That pool now covered almost the whole entirety of the powder room’s floor. He gulped again and took a cautious step towards the tub and peered down.<br/>
A girl, well they looked like one…sort of… they appeared no older than himself. Their red tinged eyes were open, and they stared off into space, he looked deeper in them and realised how much pain they held, he felt sorry for them. Their mouth was slightly open, and strands of their brown hair collected in and around their mouth, sticking to their tear-stained cheeks and face. The boy slowly moved to sit beside them. He propped his elbows on the stone ledge and looked at them. He raised a shaky hand to their face and removed the hair from around and in their mouth, without touching their skin at all. He took a deep breath and moved two fingers to close their eyes. The cold and unresponsive touch confirmed his nightmare. They were long gone.<br/>
He was surprising himself at how controlled and calm he was. His normally loud, energetic and cheery persona was gone. He had nothing to say. He just… stared.<br/>
He tilted his face to the side and studied the strangers' lymphatic face. He was too shocked to find a dead body in a school dorm bathroom. He didn’t know what to do except stare and when he finally spoke it came out in a soft whisper as the word escaped his mouth.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He really wanted to know. Why would a beautiful person like themselves take their own life?<br/>
What pushed them this far?<br/>
How did they know they were ready?<br/>
Who hurt them so much they resorted to suicide?<br/>
Why did they feel like they had no other alternative?<br/>
He really wanted to know. He also wanted to know why he hadn’t called someone yet. He had so many unanswered questions. Who were they? Why did they do it? Why did he find them? Why did they decided to kill themselves in their dorm, not outside of the school? He didn’t even know who they were. He’d never seen them before. He stood up carefully and walked into their room. He was about to ring the ambulance, even though he knew they were dead, when he saw a note on her bed. One singular note. Not even addressed to anybody. Just one. He put the phone down and moved to their bed and picked it up. He first noticed the mandalas that decorated the note. He sighed and started reading it.</p><p>“Dear Reader,<br/>
I am almost 100% sure you would say that you won’t know me. Apparently, nobody does. I’m casted as the school's loser, an outcast. A burden to society, you could say. I know you’ll lie to yourself and say I’m wrong, but it’s true. Not even my own family wanted to love me. I have no friends and I’ve told myself the lie for 17 years, that I won’t and don’t need any. Even if you knew me, which I’m sure you don’t, you don’t know about my life and all the things I had to go through.<br/>
I’m sorry you were the one to find me. I know I should’ve done it somewhere else. I should’ve gone home; I should’ve done it somewhere I wouldn’t cause a commotion. But this was the only place I was sure somebody would find me. You would say, no, why would you do this? I don’t know, but here I am, sitting in a school bathroom, about to commit a suicide. <br/>
I’m sure you want an explanation too; I can’t give you that because I can’t even find one myself. A couple days ago I had one, now I don’t know. So, I won’t be giving you the explanation you’d so desperately need. I’ll only say the three words that come to mind every time I think about it.<br/>
I wanted to.<br/>
I so badly wanted to. Life had given me a shit hand from the beginning. It decided to fuck me up for good, so I hated it. I hated all of it. All my seventeen years of life. It was all shit, all fucked up. I was a burden to my family and everyone around me. So that’s all. That’s my explanation. I won’t elaborate with real reasons, because I know you wouldn’t care, you’d find me, call the ambulance, the school might hold something for me, then forget.<br/>
I’ll be honest for the next couple of sentences. I’m glad I’m doing this. I’m glad I won’t even hurt anyone again. I’m glad I won’t ever be a disappointment, a terrible sister, a horrible person, a loser, a hag, a letdown, or a slut anymore. <br/>
I’ve used up all my cards, the rest of my deck for life. I’ve run as far as I could. I’ve reached my end. That’s all I have to say, I think, yeah. It is. <br/>
When you contact the family that hates me, tell them it wasn’t their fault. Tell them I’m sorry and that I never wanted to bring them shame, that I tried my best. Tell them that I’ll no longer disappoint them. Tell them I’m sorry for the stress I gave them. Tell them I’m sorry for everything. <br/>
To you, the reader, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you were the one to find me. I hope I didn’t scar you too much. I hope you can just go on with your life, forget about me and my decision, after all, it was my choice not yours and I don’t want you to blame yourself over something I choose to do. I want this, I want this so, so bad. I’m sorry you had to find me, and I hope I didn’t scar you too much. Forget me and live your life out. Thanks.<br/>
-Kioshi Sumi”</p><p>He took a deep breath in and shook his head. No way were they any of those words. He thought they were worth their life, even if he didn’t know them. No person should feel or be treated like that.<br/>
He put the note down and called the ambulance. They arrived in record time and soon, there was a cluster of students decorating the hall, peering in, or, trying to peer into what was happening. Tendo told the medics everything and handed them the note.</p><p>“Thank you, Satori. We’re sorry you had to see that, and we’re sorry you weren’t fast enough. Don’t take this as your blame though. It was her choice, not hers.” The nurse said, putting her hand on his back and guided him to the door. He nodded and she smiled.</p><p>“Go get cleaned up.” He nodded again and she closed the door on him.</p><p>He sighed and turned back to face the mob of students that were crowding around her dorm room. He spotted some of his team members and walked over to them.</p><p>“What the hell happened?!”</p><p>“Tendo, you need to clean up, you look like you just walked out of a murder scene.”</p><p>“Tendo, please explain.”</p><p>The red head looked at his stoic friend with a sad smile. A teen just killed themselves in their dorm, with no one to make them feel loved. How does he explain that?</p><p>“Uh, a classmate committed suicide, they’re dead and I don’t know anything else.”<br/>
His team stared back at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Really?” Reon whispered. He stalled before answering.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I’m going to clean up. I'll see you tomorrow.” He tried to move past the team but Semi grabbed his wrist with a sincere look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself Tendo, it was her choice, not yours.”</p><p>“I know. I’m just shaken, that’s all.” The pinch server nodded and let go of his wrist.</p><p>Tendo walked down the dorm hallways into his room. He was just curious.<br/>
Why did they feel that way?<br/>
Why weren’t they happy?<br/>
Why had they done it?<br/>
So many questions that’ll now remain unanswered. He sighed and got changed out of his training gear and got into his bed. His head was swimming with impossible questions. He thought, if they held a memorial for her, her family might come. Maybe, just maybe, he could get some answers then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“… I like somebody.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmmh yeah im doing this instead of homework</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</p><p>Tendo slammed his arm down on his alarm. He groaned and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, stretched and then completed his morning routine with a loud yawn. He dragged his blankets off him unwillingly and was met with the cold chill of morning air, immediately missing the warmth that his bed emitted, nevertheless, he sat upright on his bed and wiped his hands on his pants. He yawned again before standing up and making his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, did his hair and got changed into his training gear. He took one more look at his clock that was next to his bed and felt his eyes widen. He was late. He grabbed his jumper in a hurried rush and ran down the halls of the school's dormitories. He ran past the school's main building and past the cafeteria where he accidently ran into someone.</p><p>“SORRY!” He yelled and kept running.</p><p>The person huffed in response as he ran off and into the first gym. He threw the doors open and bent over his knees, exaggerating his huffs and pants.</p><p>“TENDO! Glad you could make it! It looks like you spilt your coffee too. Go change.”</p><p>He looked down at his jersey and rolled his eyes. He groaned and turned around in a circle with limp arms and was getting ready to run back to his dorm when he saw that he was in fact, holding his other jersey instead of his jacket. He thanked his lucky stars before taking his stained shirt off and replacing it with his other one.</p><p>“Let’s go boys, you know the drill.”</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p><p>An hour later, Tendo was lying on the cool wood floor of the gym in pain. His face was squished against the wooden floor, cooling his hot and sweaty face.</p><p>“Thank you, boys, go get changed and ready for school!”</p><p>“Thank you, Sensei!” “Thanks!” the red head yelled from the floor.</p><p>“Tendo…” The middle blocker looked up to see Ushijima staring down at him.</p><p>“What?” he groaned rolling over to his back.</p><p>“Get up please.” Tendo groaned again and stood up off the floor and followed his fellow third year into the change rooms.</p><p>They changed and walked out of the gym into the main building for a school provided breakfast. He was walking and trying to talk more to his friend as they walked along the green grounds when he saw a brown haired person with her back against the wall and a taller boy leaning over her with a sly smile. He chuckled as he looked at the two, which he suspected were dating</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He pointed at the two before letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Young love, It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Tendo you sound like you’ve never been in love.”</p><p>He thought for a bit, thinking about all the people he’s liked, waiting for them to notice him, knowing they never would, before deciding he hadn’t. He never felt anything more than a small feeling of affection towards them and that soon fizzled off when he realised who they really were. Fake. He sighed and kept walking. Leaving Ushijima’s questions hanging in the air.</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p><p>They walked into the cafeteria, grabbed their trays, filled it up with food and walked over to where Reon and Semi were sitting. They sat down and started eating, talking then and there. They were almost done when Semi had an announcement to make. He put his chopsticks down in his bowl and cleaned his face.</p><p>“… I like somebody.”</p><p>Tendo nearly choked on his water at Semi’s statement. He looked at the boy with wide eyes and a cheeky grin decorating his face.</p><p>“Mind sharing Eita-kun?”</p><p>The grey tipped teen sent his friend a dirty glare.</p><p>“How do I know you won’t tell her?”</p><p>“Why would I do that?!” He played, batting his eyes innocently. His grey-haired friend rolled his eyes and continued talking.</p><p>“She’s in class seven. She’s very pretty and extremely smart. Apparently, Shira-“</p><p>“So, she’ll contrast to your ugly face and dumb brain!” He joked.</p><p>“Tendo!” Ushijima stared at him sternly.</p><p>“At least I’m not as dumb as you…” Tendo laughed and patted Semi’s shoulder lightly.</p><p>The pinch server rolled his eyes again and continued talking about his little crush.</p><p>“She spends a lot of her time in the library, so I only see her during study periods.”</p><p>“Maybe you should go there tomorrow!” Reon suggested, slurping his noodles. Ushijima and Semi nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Can we meet her?”</p><p>“I invited her to training this afternoon. You’ll see her then I guess.”</p><p>“Yay!” Tendo said clapping his hands together, just as the warning bell rang.</p><p>before standing up and disposing of their leftovers in the bin. They walked out and Tendo saw the same brown-haired person from before, only this time they were sitting on the floor, back against the wall, staring off into space. He suspected they got dumped.  He went to ask if they were okay, but the second warning bell rang and they stood up and walked off so fast the red head didn’t even get to see their face. He shrugged his shoulders and ran off into the school building.</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p><p>Two minutes. Two more minutes. It was the last period, maths and there was two minutes left. Those two minutes felt like an eternity to Tendo as he watched the clock tick down to ten seconds… nine… eight…</p><p>5</p><p>4</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p>The bell rang throughout the classroom, signalling the end of the day. He swept all his books and belongings into his book bag and ran out of the door. He ran to his dorm, threw his things onto his bed, got changed into his volleyball uniform, grabbed his jacket and ran out of his dorm again. He ran out of the school grounds, down the street, past concerned faces and into the nearest convenience store. He entered, grabbed two pork buns and some snacks for his team, paid and ran back out and all the way to the first gym again. He made it just in time and swung the doors open with a dramatic entrance.</p><p>“Tendo? On time? I’m dreaming right?!” Semi said with a light laugh.</p><p>“And here I was, running to buy you all food! Be nicer Semi Semi!”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled back.</p><p>“Yes, sir Semi Semi sir!”</p><p>Semi rolled his eyes at Tendo’s antics and took the shopping bag off the middle blocker.</p><p>They put their stuff down and Tendo walked over to Reon and Ushijima who were having a debate over which ball brand was better, Mikasa or Molten. Tendo sided with Reon and preferred Molten.</p><p>“I respect your decision Tendo, Reon, but I still prefer Mikasa over Molten.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, anyways- HEY SEMI! WHO YA LOOKIN’ AT?!”</p><p>Semi redacted his arm from the stands and faced Tendo with a little blush on his face.</p><p>“Uh, no one.”</p><p>Tendo looked up at the stands. He saw three girls, one of them had the same faint blush on her cheeks. He suspected that was the girl. She had straight black hair that was in a high ponytail. She was pretty and would definitely look nice with Semi. His eyes travelled up higher into the stands and saw a person with short, brown hair. They had their nose in a book and their jacket over their head, shadowing their face so he couldn’t get a good look at them.</p><p>“OKAY BOYS!” </p><p>Semi punched Tendo on his arm lightly and he pulled his eyes from the stands and paid attention to what his coach was saying.</p><p>“It’s time to start!”</p><p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p><p>An hour and a half later, training had ended. Tendo didn’t feel as tired as he was from the morning training but was still tired from the double training. He looked at Semi who was staring into the stands. He was going to jog over and tell him that the three girls from before had already left, about 45 minutes ago when Washijo called him over. He changed his direction and walked to where he was called.</p><p>“Tendo, I’d like you to lock up please.”</p><p>“Alrighty!” The middle blocker said cheerfully, taking the keys out of his coaches hands.</p><p>Washijo rolled his eyes at Tendo and sat back on the bench, his arms folded as he watched his team muck around.</p><p>Reon walked up behind the eccentric redhead, causing him to jump slightly. The spiker chuckled as the middle blocker turned to face him.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you, I was just going to ask if you wanted help to clean up?”</p><p>“Oh! Haha, yeah sure, I could use all the help I can get!”</p><p>The spiker smiled and walked off to help his fellow team members pick up the stray balls and take the net down. Tendo sighed and looked at the stands there they were, their head still in their book.</p><p><em>Surely it’s hard to read under the darkness of that jumper</em> he thought rolling the net up and walking towards the store room.</p><p>Tendo walked into a wall.</p><p>“OUCH SHIT-“ He fell over and the net rolled back out again. The middle blocker groaned and stood back up, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>“Awe man, that really hurt” He said, sending a death glare to the painted plaster wall in from of him.</p><p>He sighed and went to start rolling the net back up again but saw the person who had their head in their book, rolling it up already for him. They were nearly done and once they finished rolling they struggled to hand the net back to him. He tried to get a look at them but they hid their face.</p><p><em>…hmm I wonder….</em> Tendo moved his body so he could try and face the person. They just held their head to the ground, he tilted his head so he could try and see under their shadowed face but the person just tilted it away slightly. He felt a small and gentle jab in the side of his stomach and looked to see that it was the corner of the rolled net. He smiled and stood up straight.</p><p>“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that but thanks, it really saved me some time” The person nodded without trying to make eye contact again.</p><p>“I’m Satori Tendo, a 3rd year middle blocker for the Shiratorizawa volleyball team, but of course you would have known that after all you did come to our training sessions!” He said with a smile.</p><p>The person looked up and he saw it was a girl.</p><p>“Kioshi Sumi. 3rd year. Class 7.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah so they were a female…</em>
</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Kioshi-san” She nodded and tried to not make eye contact with him by looking around</p><p>“Why is a pretty girl like you out here watching boys play volleyball this late at night? Do you need someone to walk you back to your dorms Kio-chan?”</p><p>“Uh….” She scratched her arms that were covered by her jacket lightly and looked up at him with sad eyes.</p><p>Tendo was taken aback by her appearance but nonetheless suppressed that shock and waited for her answer</p><p>“Sorry I uh… sorry never mind.” She looked away and pulled her jacket lower on her arms and shifted from foot to foot. Tendo opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he realised how uncomfortable they looked.</p><p>"I-uh, I'm going to go now..." Tendo smiled and raised a hand to the nape of his neck.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me out, it means a lot"</p><p>Kioshi shrugged and turned to walk away, "Don't mention it."</p><p>Tendo watched her walk out and sighed, she seemed nice. He wondered if he'd see her again tomorrow so he could talk to her more...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a long time ago for a friend and it's honestly been so much fun to write, it's one of my favourite's so far but please don't expect fast updates though I have school and yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>